


Enjoy the Show?

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While sneaking around in Hawke's library to hide his manifesto in the books, Anders is trapped when Hawke and Fenris come in and start having sex. Anders is 'forced' to watch. Takes place before 'A Just Reward'. Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy the Show?

Anders easily crept through Hawke’s mansion via the entrance to Darktown that was located near to his clinic. Hawke had given him a copy of the key so that he could escape through it any time the Templars came. Anders did indeed use it for that purpose but he also used it in order to sneak into Hawke’s mansion to deposit copies of his manifesto for the other mage to read. 

Justice didn’t understand why Anders felt the need to hide the drafts and not to simply given to Hawke directly. Anders kindly told him to shut it because this was more fun, and allowed him to snoop through Hawke’s things when he wasn’t home. 

Hawke was currently on some mission at the docks; he’d stopped by the clinic to ask Anders for some supplies and then had gone off Merrill, Varric and that blasted elf Fenris in tow. Anders glared at the book he was currently shoving chapter three of his manifesto into, what Hawke saw in that blighted elf Anders would never understand, even if he was easy on the eyes. 

Shaking his head, Anders shoved the close the book and replaced it back on the shelf, fully intending to leave now that he had hidden twelve copies throughout the mansion. He was just about to turn the corner of the bookshelf he was behind when the library door suddenly slammed open. Anders ducked back quickly behind the bookshelf hoping that he hadn’t been seen. 

Anders moved to where was a gap between two of the bookcases so that he could look through and see what was happening. He was just in time to see Fenris jump on Hawke, propelling him toward the wall. Some part of Anders wanted to run out and toast the elf’s ass and then claim he had been defending Hawke, but he could tell by the way Hawke was moaning that he definitely wasn’t being harmed. 

“Fenris if you keep doing that I’m going to lose it right here, you have no right to be so damned flexible!” Hawke’s hands were on Fenris’ ass and Anders could see him kneading it. 

He couldn’t see Fenris’ expression because the elf’s back was to him but he had no trouble hearing his reply to Hawke. “You did not have any complaints about my flexibility last week when you had me bent over the kitchen table.” Fenris’ voice was low and came out almost as a growl. “Or when you dragged me on the mission with that Qunari elf.” There was bitterness at the mention of Tallis, not that Anders could blame him, he hadn’t liked the elf that much either. 

/We should not be watching this/

Anders rolled his eyes as Justice’s voice rang through his head. /And what should we doing? Should I turn my back, clothes my eyes and stick my fingers in my ears going lalalalala mentally?/

Even though he couldn’t see Justice he could tell that the spirit did not approve of his answer. Luckily for him Justice decided to keep his mouth shut. 

It did bring up the question of why Anders was even watching this. The easy answer of course was because he was attracted to Hawke. Though he was surprised he wasn’t angry at having to watch Hawke with Fenris. Shaking his head he banished any such thoughts and focused on the show in front of him. 

Fenris was sliding down Hawke’s body and undoing the front of his pants, Hawke tended to wear things more practical than robes most of the time, not that Anders blamed him. Anders wasn’t sure if it was possible to move like Fenris was but it certainly was something to watch. 

Hawke groaned loudly and threaded his hands into Fenris’ hair when the elf went down on him, or at least that’s what Anders assumed was happening from the way Fenris was bobbing his head up and down.

Anders squirmed as he felt himself reacting to his unexpected show. It had been a long time since he’d done anything but jerk himself off, mainly on account of Justice being traumatized by the thought of sex. Anders had even had to fight him for the right to masturbate. 

A man had needs. Sexual needs.

/Weakness of the flesh nothing more/

/Oh shut it you./ Anders told him as he reached down and rubbed himself a little through his trousers, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise. Though with the amount of noise Hawke was making he wasn’t sure he would be heard if he was too loud.

“Fenris, Maker. . . you have such a hot mouth.” Hawke certainly wasn’t the most romantic lover in Thedas. “I could fuck it all day.”

Anders just barely heard Fenris’ chuckle in response, he’d never heard the elf laugh before. As Anders watched Fenris pulled away and then laid himself out on the carpet by the fire. “I think there is something else that you wish to fuck much more is there not?” 

The expression on Hawke’s face, that hungry look of desire and possession had Anders shuddering and slipping his hand into his trousers, and also ignoring Justice’s mental squawk of indignation at what was happening. 

Hawke stalked toward Fenris, there was no other was to describe it, shedding his clothes as he went. “Is that a request?” 

Fenris slowly began to undo the lasses of his tights; his armour had been abandoned apparently at some point during the trip to the library, Anders pitied Bodahn and Orana since one of them was bound to come upon it and likely knew why it was just lying there. 

“That is a command.” Fenris growled out, tugging Hawke down when the other man laid down over him. 

Unfortunately for Anders where they were lying was just out of his line of sight and if he wanted to continue watching then he had to move to peak around the corner of the bookshelf. 

Anders definitely wanted to continue watching.

Careful not to make too much noise, Anders crept to the bookshelf and peaked around it, his hand still on his prick. 

In the short time that it had taken Anders to move Hawke had divested himself and Fenris of the remainder of their clothes and was in the process of summoning a slick spell, the most useful spell for any mage to learn. It was very popular in Kinloch Hold. Anders himself had been a pro with it, even managing to change its consistency and add some attributes for a little extra pleasure. Those were the days. 

From the looks of it Fenris was fairly sensitive because he squirmed and moaned almost wantonly as Hawke prepared him. Anders took this as a chance to check out how well endowed both Hawke and Fenris were. Fenris was proportionate to his body size though slightly longer than Anders would have expected and Hawke was thick and long; the sight of it made Anders drool, he could imagine himself in Fenris’ place taking Hawke deep into himself. Or better yet between the two of them and fucking Fenris while Hawke took him. 

Anders barely suppressed a moan at the thought as he called up just the tiniest bit of slick to add a different sensation as he stroked himself. It wasn’t as good as a hot mouth or a tight ass but it would do. 

Fenris’ wail when Hawke entered him was both chilling and incredibly arousing. Though with the way the elf had reversed their positions so that he could ride Hawke, it would be more accurate to say that Fenris had impaled himself on to Hawke’s sizeable cock. 

Their cries of pleasure filled the room as they moved together, the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other echoing in the room like some sort of raunchy melody. Anders’ eyes never left them for a moment. His hand worked furiously on himself, stroking up and down as though he were a teenager again pleasuring himself to the first nude picture he had ever seen. It had been a fairly detailed drawing done by one of the other apprentices of one of the female teachers; Anders hadn’t been able to look at her for almost a month afterward without becoming erect. It was one of the reasons he had been eternally grateful for his robes, it was really the only thing they were good for other than for quick access to other apprentices’ juicy bits. 

Eventually Fenris let out a cry that went straight to Anders groin, his seed gushing out to cover his hand and Hawke’s chest. His cry was followed very shortly after by Hawke calling Fenris’ name and groaning. Anders had to bit his lip hard not to cry out as he came as well, his seed coating his hand and spattering on the floor beneath him. 

Once the pleasure had faded he leaned back against the bookshelf after cleaning up his mess with a cloth and tucking himself back into his trousers. He decided to wait until Hawke and Fenris left the room so that he could sneak out some time later, he didn’t expect to fall asleep there. 

Some time later he was awoken by the feeling of being stared at. When he opened his eyes it was to Hawke’s mabari staring at him happily, tongue lolling to the side. As if that wasn’t bad enough, when he was awake enough to focus he noticed that he and the mabari weren’t alone. Feeling sheepish and slightly terrified, Anders looked up into Hawke’s amused face.

“Enjoy the show?”


End file.
